A liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal display panel and a light source device (see Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2007-19021, which is hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1).
Hereinafter, a case in which the liquid crystal display panel is arranged in a vertical position will be described.
Conventionally, an edge light type light source device has been proposed. The edge light type light source device includes a rectangular light guide plate arranged in a vertical position on a back side of the liquid crystal display panel, and light sources disposed to face a lower end face of the light guide plate.
Light emitted by the light sources is made incident inside of the light guide plate from the lower end face of the light guide plate, and further, is emitted to a front side of the light guide plate from a front surface of the light guide plate. As a result, the liquid crystal display panel is illuminated from the back side thereof.
A light guide plate of a first embodiment described in Patent Document 1 has a rectangular main body and an extension fixing part which protrudes to right and left sides from a vertical central part in right and left side parts of the main body. The extension fixing part is fitted to a fixing groove provided in a housing body for housing the light guide plate. Briefly, the light guide plate is configured so that the vertical central part in right and left side parts is fixed to the housing body.
A light guide plate of a second embodiment described in Patent Document 1 is provided with L-shaped notches at four corners. A protrusion which protrudes on the housing body for housing the light guide plate is inserted into each notch. Briefly, the light guide plate is placed on two protrusions of a lower side.